


Hollywoodland: Take Two

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Series: Altered [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Flufus - Freeform, Lucy and Flynn have no respect for the rules, cock-block of the century, garcy, riya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: Lucy and Garcia have an idea to help Jiya and save Rufus.It might change a few things...





	1. October 1st, 2018

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Garcia asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, as Lucy gazed up at him. She was lying under the covers, running her hand along his forearm. “It could change everything.”

Lucy sighed, eying him closely, her eyes etched with sympathy.

“You know, we have to do it. It’s the only way to save Rufus.” She laced her fingers through his.

“But it could-“ Flynn looked down at her hand, pulled it up, and kissed the top of her hand. “It could erase… you.”

“It won’t, Garcia.” Lucy looked at him, clearly confused.

“What I mean, is that it will erase _this_ you. The you that is the better half of _us_.” He bit his bottom lip and worked his jaw, trying to keep any tears from falling.

“Well… Then. You better enjoy _this me_ …” Lucy gave him a devilish smile as she pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Her fingers began to unbutton his shirt. “I don’t know why you bothered to dress, you know me by now- you won’t be needing this… not for a few hours.”

Garcia worked his way along her jaw and nuzzled into her neck. He was saying goodbye. To this Lucy- his Lucy. He let her undress him. When he joined her under the covers he found that she had not yet dressed that morning… He was _pleasantly_ surprised, to say the least.

 

* * *

 

“Do you trust me?” Lucy asked, her voice low, pulling back from his chest. She had been resting comfortably, listening to the thrumming of his heart. “Because, I love you. And I trust you.”

“Lucy…” Garcia, cupped her cheek tenderly. “I love you- more than anything… It’s just- I…”

“Don’t know about interfering?” Lucy sighed. “Look, I am asking you to do this. Please? You’re going to help me avoid making a big mistake. On top of that, it shouldn’t affect what we have, not if I am right about my ability to write a convincing narrative.”

“I have read your books, Lucy…” He smirked, licking his lip. “and I happen to know, _personally_ , that you are _very_ convincing…”

Lucy scoffed with false indignation and as Garcia laughed heartily.

“Time to get your pants on.” Lucy said. He nodded and got out of bed and dressed.

“Lucy,” a fully clothed Garcia kneeled down and kissed her again, “I love you and I trust you. I always will.”

Lucy smiled, and looked at him with such love.

“Hold me?” She asked, “One last time… like you did in Chinatown?”

Garcia gathered her in his arms, and held her close, resting his forehead on hers. He held her close and felt her shudder. It took him a moment to realize she was crying. It took awhile for him to separate from her. He continued to hold her, while studying her face.

“Lucy, won’t you get dressed? Come and see me off?”

“Of course.” She sniffled, as Garcia wiped her tears away.

“See you in ten?” He asked.

She nodded. He let her go slowly and stood up.

“Don’t forget the journal.” She said pointing to where it rested on the bedside table. “And no peaking.”

Picking it up, Garcia laughed silently and turned to her.

“You just want pay back, right? Because I was so cryptic.”

Her eyes glittered mischievously, as she got up, wrapping the sheet around her.

“I just want you.” She said, laying her hand on his cheek. “Without Rufus dying.”  

Garcia nodded, giving her one last kiss. The rest of the team didn’t know about them, so he wasn’t about to out them by the Lifeboat, just in case things went awry.

“See you out there?” He held her hands in his as she nodded.

“Volim Te, Lucy.” He gave her chaste kiss on the cheek.

She gave a little laugh.

“Volim Te, Garcia Flynn. Now, go save Rufus.”

“Aye, aye Captain.” Garcia gave a cheeky salute and turned to leave, as Lucy smacked him on the butt.

“You bet your ass I’m the Captain.”

They both laughed.

 

* * *

 

“Jiya.” Garcia merely said her name, and she jumped, startled.

“God, Flynn!” Jiya said, turning around. “Is it possible for you to not be creepy?”

“You know, I am quite warm and fuzzy when you get to know me.” He said sarcastically, a wiry smile lacing his face. Jiya laughed.

“Help me get Rufus back and you’ll be a goddamn teddy bear, as far as I’m concerned. Let’s go, we need Rufus’s help to get this equation figured out.”

“Just a moment. Please.” Garcia asked, waiting for Lucy. Jiya eyed him suspiciously.

After a moment Lucy appeared at the edge of the landing bay. Overcome with emotion, Garcia couldn’t help it. He walked over to her and hugged her. As he began to pull away, Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him back. She pulled him down by the neck and kissed him.

“I love you, and I don’t really care who sees.” She smiled.

“I love you, too.” He kissed her again, deeply.” “I really have to go. I am so sorry.”

She nodded, eyes watery.

As they strapped into the Lifeboat, Garcia had to ask Jiya, one last time.

“Are you sure this is safe? I mean, the Lifeboat has already been to Hollywood, 1941.”

“Yes, but, Flynn… We haven’t. And I can’t get the program to work without Rufus. This is least dangerous mission, where he has the most amount of time alone. Lucy and Wyatt won’t see us. And Rufus can help me.”

Garcia nodded. It had to be good enough.

“And we’re off.” Jiya said, dramatically, activating the various switches.


	2. Los Angeles, California, 1941: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn and Jiya bond in Hollywood.

Jiya is all business. Considering she is seeing Rufus for the first time in four and half months, Garcia can’t blame her. Garcia is relieved that they already had clothes at the safehouse, so they don’t have to deal with stealing. He is far too nervous about his “role” in the mission. He feels slightly guilty that he has kept Jiya in the dark about it, but if it all goes according to plan, she will more than likely be happy.

“So…” Jiya leads awkwardly, breaking the long silence. “You and Lucy?”

“Yep.” Garcia confirms, “Me and Lucy.”

She turns to him, studying his face. Garcia looks back at her, and sees that her brows are furrowed, in confusion.

“Your heart is heavy.” She said, and the call-out knocks the wind out of him. Her perceptiveness shouldn’t take him by surprise, but it does. Suddenly, she gets a far away look. She stops walking and doesn't seem to notice anything around her. Moments pass, and all at once, she snaps back. “You know you don’t have to worry?”

“What do you mean?”

“Lucy isn’t going to change her mind. She chose you.” Jiya pauses and then adds, “She is going to choose you.”

With that, she pats Flynn on the back, and gives him an awkward smile. He is about to thank her, when he spies Heady Lamar’s mansion. It’s dusk now, so the party is just starting. Garcia has very clear instructions from Lucy about how to perform the century’s most awkward (and what he is sure will be the most personally satisfying) cock-block. He is to go to her room and wait. Ah, his least favorite thing to do.

“I am going to go-“

“Don’t say back to the Lifeboat, Flynn.” Jiya says sternly. “You know lying isn’t good for team building, right?”

Garcia chuckles shyly at being caught.

“And besides, I am not the Time Police… Although, that should definitely be a thing, when time travel becomes more readily accessible.” She rambles, muttering something about calling them “The Time Force”. “But, anyway, I am not going to stop you… The whole Wyatt and Lucy thing was the biggest cluster-fuck I have ever seen. If you can stop it, you have my blessing. And if you can keep Jessica from coming to the bunker, well, I may name my future son after you.”

His eyes bug at that.

“Please don’t name your child Garcia. I mean, _I_ _don’t mind it_ , but it’s a confusing name.”

“No, I would name him Flynn. Flynn Carlin. That sounds bad ass. Of course, you have to win over Rufus first.” She flashes him a smile. “So, no more trying to kill him.”

“Very well, I do miss the nerd.” Flynn admitted before he could stop himself. “It felt like we were becoming friends, back in 1919.”

Jiya’s eyes became wide with disbelief.

“Wait. Rufus thinks you hate him… You actually like him?” Her enthusiasm and surprise caught Garcia off guard.

“Of course I like him, I mean, why do think I haven’t tried to kill him in over a year?” He looked at her brows furrowed. “Aside from Lucy and you, he is my only… somewhat-friend, there is potential there though. I mean you’re my only _actual_ friend. Lucy is well, _Lucy_.” Jiya picks up on the sly grin when he says Lucy. Of course. She smiles back.

“Well, I am glad to be your friend, Garcia Flynn.” She says with an accepting smile. He can’t help but smile back.

“Likewise, Jiya Marri. Now, let’s go get your Rufus.” He offers his arm to her, which she gladly accepts. They are almost to the party when they spy Rufus through a large window, he is talking with Heady Lamar, and looks quite animated.

“He thinks I don’t know about his crush on her.” Jiya whispers to the side, “But, I know everything… This will be fun.”

Garcia had never seen a black man grow pale in fear before. But, it was quite the site, when Rufus turned around and spotted the both of them outside. Jiya motioned for him to come out. Staying on the side of the building, they got away from the window. Rufus came running, exasperated.

“Okay, two things… One, that wasn’t me flirting. We were just talking. Two, why the hell is Flynn here with you? Better yet, why are you-“

Jiya cut him off with a kiss. Garcia couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay, that was a better response then I thought I was going to get. What’s going on?” He looks at Jiya, his eyes squinting in suspicion. “Um, Jiya, you look… and don’t take this the wrong way… But you look _older_. Still beautiful, though. And Flynn, doesn’t look quite-so-murdery. Should I be scared?”

Jiya’s eyes are watery and her smile is wavering. So, Garcia decides to help a little.

“Is there somewhere more private we can talk?” Rufus sizes him up. “I promise I am not going to hurt you, or Jiya. Believe it or not, she and I are friends.”

Rufus’ head moves as if on a swivel. And Jiya just nods.

“Okay, my room is this way.”

* * *

 

“So, you get kidnapped, spend three years in the past, and then I die saving you? And Flynn and I are mostly-friends?” Rufus looks around the room as if unsure about what to believe. “I mean, it explains why you look at little older. Still hot though,” he says, raking his eyes over Jiya in a way that makes Garcia feel like he needs to leave the room.

“Yeah, and I only saw you for about 20 minutes when you came to save me.” She said softly.

Garcia was starting to get the feeling that they were about to um… not be quite so clothed. So, he figures he’d better take his leave to find Lucy’s room.

“Don’t forget to ask about the equation, we really need to figure out the Lifeboat upgrades.” Garcia said, backing away. “I am going to… yeah. See you in the morning.”

“Uh huh.” Is all Jiya says, and Garcia gets out of there as fast as he can, before he hears a lamp fall on the ground. Friends of his or not, that is still too much info for him.

Shaking his head, he laughed lightly to himself. Lucy’s room should be around the corner, so he heads that way. Letting himself inside, he finds a room with a fireplace and a beautiful four-post bed. It’s lovely. Quite romantic… Garcia almost feels a pang of jealousy and guilt… His and Lucy’s first time had been in the bunker… and well, they hadn’t had luxury accommodations at all during their four-month relationship.

He shakes his head. Lucy was happy with him, he had been happy with her. Just as happy as he was with Lorena, if he was honest. She had helped heal so many wounds he had, and he hoped he helped her, too. And if this Lucy would let him, he would do the same for her. Garcia sits on a chair and waits an hour or so before Lucy comes in the room, with Wyatt trailing awkwardly behind her.

He is relieved to find that they aren’t kissing or anything when they come in. In fact, Lucy looks incredibly unsure and nervous (maybe it’s easier for him to see it because she had told him that was how she felt). Even with that confirmation, this still feels like a something a jealous boyfriend would do, and he reminds himself that Lucy asked for this. She wanted him to come here and do this. He stands up.

“Lucy,” He says, simply. She stops in her tracks and looks up at him, clearly surprised. Wyatt bumps into her and follows her gaze. Upon seeing Garcia, he goes for his gun, Lucy automatically stands between the two. Just like she had in 1954. Garcia raises his hands, showing that he isn’t holding a weapon. “I mean you no harm. I am here as an ally, as a member of your team.”

He only looks at Lucy. She looks beautiful in her yellow and white dress, he recognizes it from an old movie they watched together. He takes a step forward, pulling out the journal.

“Not again with the damn-“ Lucy begins to say, until she notices that this is her brand new journal. Garcia hands it to her. “I don’t… How did? I don’t understand.”

“We need to talk, Lucy... Alone.”

 

 

 


	3. Los Angeles, California, 1941: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn and Lucy talk about the up coming events, and she reads the journal.

“Lucy?” Garcia dips his head forward slightly to get a good look at her. She is staring at the journal as if spellbound. It’s still in his hand, but he can see her hand twitching slightly. “Lucy, are you okay?” Her head snaps up, and her eyes meet his. Her expression is somewhere between _what the hell_ and _I trust you…?_

“Wyatt.” She says simply, sternly. “Can you please go?”

The man looks like he’s been hit over the head with a two-by-four.

“Luce, if you think I am leaving you with him for a second, you’re crazy.”

“Then she’s lost it.” Garcia chides, in his trademark sarcastic manner. “You heard the lady, _vamanos_.” He makes a “scurry away” motion with his hands.

“You bastard- and to think we were going to break you out of prison. _Fat chance_ -“

“We _are_ going to get him out of prison, Wyatt. And go. Now.” Lucy is still looking up at Garcia. She has the same expression she had in Chinatown when she asked him _why are you here_?

_For you, Lucy_. He hopes she can see it in her expression that she will trust him.

“If you so much as lay a finger on her-“

“Despite our tumultuous past, I assure you that Lucy and I have come a long way- I understand how I fit into the picture now. I will never disrespect you, Lucy.” Garcia continues and he just can’t resist provoking the beast. Looking up at Wyatt, he licks his bottom lip and smirks. “Not that it is your business, Mr. Logan. But, I assure you I’d never touch Lucy without her permission.” 

He is certain that the smoldering look he gives Lucy indicates that he definitely has had permission from Lucy at some point, in some timeline. Wyatt looks like he is seeing red, but Lucy’s face briefly flushes as she smirks at Garcia. Wyatt reaches for Lucy’s hand, and she pulls away.

“I am not going to ask you again, Wyatt. Please, go.” Wyatt stares daggers at Garcia, and reluctantly exits.

“Flynn.” Lucy says, as she grabs the journal from him, and walks to the bed.

“Lucy.” He responds as she sits down and looks up at him. Her eyes meet his, she is fiercely guarded, she doesn’t trust him yet. He tries not to be hurt by that.

But he can’t help it- it stings.

“When are you from?” Her expression is a little bit softer.  

“Ah, Lucy the Astute.” Garcia smiles warmly at her. She looks away from him for a moment. He forgot that she isn’t used to him praising her.

Well, she will just have to get used it.

“I am prison still... So, it must be March.” He takes off his suit coat, unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves, getting ready to convince Lucy. She nods in response, her eyes raking over his form- he is suddenly very aware of his posture. “Jiya and I jumped from October first, 2018. So, I am from six months from now.”

“What happened?” Lucy asks, as if she thinks he could possibly give a simple answer. Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhales, feeling the weight of the last six months in full.

“What hasn’t happened, Lucy?” He smooths one hand over his face and puts the other on his hip. “You asked me to give you the journal. There are things written in there, things you didn't want to forget."  _Things I don't want you to forget_.

“Am I-?” She says as panic flashes on her face… She can’t finish the sentence. Tears are already welling up.

“Dead? Dear God, no! Lucy… You… You’re very much alive, at least you were this morning when I left you.” He can’t help but smile, remembering his morning with Lucy in 2018. Yes, she was very much alive.

She breathes in and turns her face down, no doubt hiding a blush. She studies the journal.

“You asked me not to read it, and I haven’t. I have only seen what is in the envelope. as well as this.” Garcia pulls out a flash drive, Lucy's gaze pops up and looks at him, then she pulls out the envelope. She takes out a couple of photos, and a list.

“What is all this? Who the hell is this?” Lucy looks confused. 

“That- is Jessica Logan,” Garcia says, watching Lucy’s face blanch in horror. “She is Rittenhouse... _this_ is the evidence.”

He hands her the flash drive as she gives him a questioning look.

 “After you get back from this trip, she comes out of the woodwork. Rittenhouse brought her back, they raised her. In the latest timeline, Wyatt brings her to the bunker, and in two months Jiya gets kidnapped, manages to escape, and gets stuck in the 1880’s. We go to save her.” Garcia looks down, trying to keep his composure. “Emma kills Rufus, your mother, and your great-grandfather, Nicolas Keynes.”

“Oh, my god.” She looks winded, struggling with the information he has just given her.

“Emma is insane.” He bites, “She is so much worse than anyone else in Rittenhouse, she is a human tempest.”

He sits down next to her, staring forward as she turns to look at him.

“Lucy, the day Rufus died… Emma almost killed you… I-“ he clears his throat and locks his elbows on his knees while hanging his head. He considers altering the statement that is teetering on his lips. He decides not to. “I almost lost you.”

Turning to her, he sees a curious intensity in her eyes and it startles him.

“You really care..." She breathes. "What changed?" 

"Lucy, I told you- Emma kills Rufus, your mother-."

"No." Lucy shakes her head, "That isn't what I mean. What changed between us?" 

He is dangerously close to kissing her and has to stop himself.

_Stop looking at her._ He tells himself _. Stop getting close to her._

Her fingers brush his hand, which is sprawled out on the bed. He notices Lucy’s breath catch… _God, she is so beautiful_ , he thinks to himself, as her fingers graze his hand lightly. He wonders if he is imaging the shock that he feels under her touch. She’s turned toward him, her chin jutting up, as her eyes meet his. Her gaze travels down to his lips- her eyelids flutter closed, He knows that look. It was the same look she gave him right before their first kiss, which had happened shortly after they lost Rufus. He knows that if he just leaned a little closer, and put his hand on her cheek, she wouldn't deny him. 

But, it's not the time for that. She is vulnerable, hurting, alone. She needs someone who is patient and understanding, someone who won't push her. That being said, there is another voice in the back of his mind that tells him she also needs someone to love her. She needs to know she is good enough- that she deserves unconditional, unreserved, dedicated love. That he won't leave her, ever. But, he can't take the chance that the other him breaks her heart... He can't give in to his desire to comfort her, to thoroughly satisfy her. He can't sacrifice their future for one night. That wouldn't be fair to her, nor would be fair to the man that gets out of prison in 2018. But, oh, _he loves her_. He feels like he is burning inside- and there is nowhere to expel the flames.

As he swallows the flames, her eyes open to find him looking down at her. Oh, and now she is biting her bottom lip, and it's just not fair. It would just be so easy to... 

_Stop._

_Garcia, Stop._

He gets up.

“If you want, I can leave…” He says, sensing that he has given too much away. He walks over to his jacket.

“Aren’t you... waiting on Jiya?” Lucy asks, still on the bed, looking dejected.

“Yeah.” He continues to look at his jacket, not quite grasping it.

“Is she going to be a while?” Garcia turns to look at her, as soon as he does, the comforter is suddenly so very interesting to her. He notices that she sweeps her hand over where he had just had his.

“Considering she hasn’t spent more than twenty minutes with Rufus in three and half years, I'd imagine so.” They both look down awkwardly.

“You could…” Lucy begins to pick at some imaginary lint. “Hangout here?”

“If it means I can lay on that huge bed for at least an hour, I'm in. The cots in the bunker have been far too short for me.” Lucy gives a small laugh, as Garcia smiles wide. He catches her eyes sparkling as she looks at him.

“What?” he laughs, he can’t help himself, he wants to know what she is thinking.

“You just… I don’t know…” She shrugs with a small smile. “I've never seen you smile like that. It’s kinda crazy… that it's aimed at me. I mean-  _it is_ _right_?”  

Garcia feels himself pop on his heels, practically giddy.

“Of course, Lucy.” They both stare at one another for a long moment.  Lucy breaks eye contact and attempts to gather herself.

“Of course." She echoes him. "So... I am going to get ready for bed and read some of this "best seller".” She waves the journal slightly. Garcia nods.

Lucy spends some time looking around for clothes. She throws a pair of men’s pajamas at him.

“I’ll be back in twenty.” She announces. “Be dressed or be embarrassed.”

“It’s not like you won’t see it…” He mumbles lowly.

“What was that?” She asks, smirking at him smartly, with her brows raised.

“Nothing, Lucy.” He laughs, shaking his head. He can feel himself blushing. “See you in twenty.”

When he finishes dressing, he lays on the bed and puts his hands behind his head. The bed is ridiculously comfortable. He wishes he and the Lucy he had left earlier could have a romp in it, however, he has to shake those thoughts away. Any amount of temptation may make him give too much away to this Lucy. And out of respect to the one he just left, he is trying not to do that. Lost in thought, he falls asleep before he can stop himself.

 

* * *

 When Lucy got back from the bathroom, she found Flynn asleep on the bed. Half of her wanted to laugh, half of her wanted to cry. This was... weird. _Garcia Flynn and her?_ That is what it seemed like. She could admit that there had been looks between the two of them, lingering tension... But, so many things had happened-

he had kidnapped her... yet, she still had Wyatt leave and she wanted to work with Flynn. 

He had choked her... yet, she had trusted him enough to go in The Mothership alone with him after their 1954 mission. And... she had tried to kiss him tonight. 

She had gotten him arrested, But he was here- looking at her tenderly. Smiling, looking downright joyful... _because of her_. 

According to him, she gave him the journal... and he had done nothing but try to fight this war with her. 

Then, it hit her. Her future self, if she gave Flynn the journal- if it was before he could time travel... Then obviously, she went back into her own timeline. If she could do that, she could have saved his family, and she chose not to. Looking down at him, her eyes traced his handsome features. This was all her fault. She had to do something to make it right. She had to work with him. Lighting a gas lamp, she sat down and opened the book. 

 

_Dear… Me (ha!):_

_Well, I never thought I would be on the receiving end of this journal… How does it feel? Let me start by saying this: Lucy, all the feelings you have toward Garcia, toward Wyatt, toward the world- how you wonder what is “meant to be”, or “destined”, the truth is, none of that matters. There is no such thing as “destiny”- there are choices, and we make them, and we live with them. That is why this journal is in your hands, that is why Garcia Flynn has come to give it to you._

_You can trust him. I trust him with my life- with every part of me. He has made a lot of mistakes, yes, but he is a soldier, and you are becoming more like him than you realize._

_The man that you killed to prove yourself to Emma and your mother… He didn’t deserve to die, but you took his life- so that you could have a chance to blow up The Mothership. One life (actually, five lives- Mom, Emma, Nicolas, yourself- and the innocent man), for how many hundreds, or thousands of lives that Rittenhouse could ruin... It seemed like a worthy trade, correct?_

_It would have been. Wyatt never would have made that call, certainly, Rufus wouldn’t have- but you and Garcia Flynn, you both would have done it. You’re both tougher than you know. And you need one another. Take it from yourself- you do make quite the team- I know firsthand._

_Without each other, the darkness will take you both. Together, you keep one another grounded. Following this letter is about twenty pages of memories, the best, and most difficult moments of my relationship with Garcia. Every experience was worth it- but, I am trading it. I am trading it for more time. I am trading it for Rufus, too. So that Rufus has more time with Jiya, more time to be alive. I am also trading it for myself- well, yourself now._

_Don’t waste time, please, don’t. Did Garcia already tell you that you almost died the day Rufus died? Well, he got shot, too- it was bad, very bad. Had it been an inch to the right, he would have been shot in the heart- he would have died. That was my wake-up call. There is more about that day later, but, you need to know that he loves you. When you get back to the bunker though, be patient, because I am not sure that the Garcia you are about to see knows how he feels, okay?_

_Just a few months ago, you asked Garcia to trust you. You asked him, “what if God led you to me?”_

_Let me ask you this: What if God led you to him? What if you need him just as much as he needs you?_

_The reason why I had him come to you in 1941 when you were going to have a night with Wyatt… Is because, as much as I say that I don’t regret that night, I do. It was part of what broke me. I isolated myself, numbed the pain with vodka… And yes, Garcia was there to break me out of that somewhat, but, it broke our team. And we need each other we are strongest together- all of us._

_My thoughts are, without that heartbreak, maybe, just maybe, I will think a bit more clearly, and not miss the signs around me. I was too nice to Jessica- I asked her to stay and give Wyatt a chance... Because I felt bad for Wyatt and wanted his "Miracle" to work out- and Rufus died because of it._

_DO NOT let Jessica come back to that bunker. I still love and care about Wyatt, he is family, but, he can’t bring her back. Because of her, we are losing the war, and I can’t see any way out of it. So, we have to change it. Good luck. And let Garcia know you have faith in him when he gets back from lock up. He needs to know that, and that he has a friend. That he has someone... For a while, you are pretty much the only person that matters to him._

_I really hope these pages don’t scare you away. Take care of each other._

_-Lucy Preston_

 

What an odd feeling to get a letter from yourself. Signed with your signature... From six months in the future.

Six months…  _Six months._

That's all it takes for everything to go to shit. Well, not this time… As Lucy turns the page to her first memory, there is a piece of paper tucked in the page. Opening it, it’s Flynn’s handwriting:

 

_You can trust Lucy... You’re a team._

_ Možete se osloniti na Lucy ...  _

_ da budete dobri jedni drugima ...  _

_ možete joj voljeti ...  _

_ Asher i Anja  \- nema trikova.  _

_ Nemojte se osloniti na Loganovu ženu.  _

_ Ona je Rittenhouse.  _

_ Čuvaj se Emme - ubiti je. _

_-Garcia Flynn, 01, October 2018_

 

Lucy’s body shivers, and she feels goosebumps come over her. Future Lucy and Flynn want Lucy and him to trust each other right away. Apparently, their entire survival as a team relies on it.  _Oh God, he had been right all along._  She isn’t entirely sure what to do with the note- put it with the items in the prison wall? What if the pen faded? She supposes she will know when the time is right. She continues to read the entire twenty pages, which then move her to tears.

How? How could so much happen so fast? She stares at the man next to her. He is laying back with his hands behind his head, he looks peaceful, happy. She has never seen him quite the way he has been tonight. The way he had looked at her, teased her… She is inclined to believe the journal. It is her handwriting after all. And she has seen his god-awful chicken scratch… It would be difficult for him to imitate her… She puts the journal on the nightstand and sinks into the bed pulling the blankets up to her neck.

He is above the covers… she finds herself worrying that he may get cold…

“Flynn…” She whispers as she sits up to pull the blankets back so that she can put them over him. “Flynn, let me cover you up…” He grunts and nods and turns onto his side. He is half-asleep, as she reaches over and puts the blankets on him. Before she can get back to her side, he wraps an arm around her waist.

“Lucy…” He says sleepily. And he squirms closer, his grip tightening.

_So... That’s a thing..._

What surprises her is that it's actually a pleasant feeling, to have him touch her. She sinks back into the bed. She doesn’t remove him from her… Instead, she welcomes him and burrows into his chest. It feels safe, warm, welcoming.

She realizes that other than hugs from friends, and her kiss with Wyatt tonight (whoa, Wyatt... he's still married...) Lucy hasn’t really been touched since… well,  _Noah_ … and that was a weird thing in and of its self. She takes a deep breath, trying not to think about how awkward this could be in the morning... She also avoids thinking about the fact that she wanted this right now. She wanted to be held by Flynn. 

She takes a few deep breathes and exhales softly, she then lets the steady rhythm of Garcia Flynn's beating heart lull her to sleep. 

* * *

 

The sun is low in the morning sky when Garcia wakes. It takes a while to realize what woke him, or rather, _who._ He isn’t entirely sure how he ended up under the covers, but there he is. The bed is warm and comfortable, it’s made even better by the familiar shape pressed into him. As he pulls back slightly, he finds that Lucy is snuggled against his chest. She burrows deeper into him and tightens her arm around his waist. She must have lifted his arm and draped it over her, when she crawled into bed.

“Lucy?” He can hear his accent, thick with sleep.

“Yeah?” She asks, sheepishly. “Is this okay?”

“Of course.” He says, kissing the top of her head out of habit. He momentarily curses himself for the all-too-familiar show of affection.

“Flynn?”

“If we are going to cuddle, Lucy, you can at least call me Garcia.” He teases. He is trying to be humorous. However, he had become so accustomed to Lucy calling him by his given name, that a selfish part of him wants to hear it again. She pulls back, tilting her head up to see him properly.

“Garcia?” She asks, raising her eyebrows, looking for approval.

“Yes, Lucy?” He says with a smile.

“Did I really write all of that?”

“All of what?”

“The Journal, _sleepyhead_.”

“Oh.” He mulls over a proper response. “Yes, you wrote it. There are a couple of things I asked you to include because I wanted you to remember. But, you wrote it all down…”

There is a long pause.

“What did you write?” He tries not to sound pushy, his curiosity is getting the best of him.

“You really didn’t read it?” she looks at him in wonder.

“I have done a lot of things, Lucy. But, lying to you, isn’t one of them.”

Lucy nods in response.

“It was somewhat about missions. But mostly… It was about… _us_. Our memories. Our story.” Looking closely at him, she tries to read his expression. “Thank you, Garcia. Thank you so much for being there for me, it's clear that you care a lot about me.”

“Lucy, I love you.” He says before he can stop himself. Immediately, he rolls onto his back and rakes his hand over his face. Picking up the covers, he begins to leave.

“Where are you going?” Lucy asks, sounding wounded.

“I’m sorry.”

“Wait.” She says, grabbing his hand. He looks down at her face, then her hand. “Don’t be sorry, and don’t go… Please stay?”

“Lucy, I shouldn’t. I have already told you way too much.” _I’m breaking too many rules…_

“Hey, I’m the one who wrote about it! If anyone is breaking the rules… it’s me.” God. The way she reads his mind… She rises onto her knees and now has his hand in both of hers. She tugs on him lightly. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite- _unless you ask me to_.”

She is teasing him.

And he can’t help but fall in love with her even more. Throwing the rules out, he sits back down on the bed.

“ _Lucy…_ ” He says lowly, drawing her name out. He loves her name, the way it feels on his lips, the way rolls off his tongue. She is closer to him now and releases his hand so that he can cradle her face. She leans into his touch- He can't help but think again about how much she is hurting, she recently got out from under her mother’s thumb and is feeling vulnerable. She needs to feel a connection, to feel alive. He swallows as he wonders what the right thing to do is.

He never thought he would be here, instead of Wyatt. Wyatt had been her comfort. Wyatt had been her hero, taking her from her kidnappers.

Her last memories of him… were of him threatening her, him kidnapping her, him blaming her for being arrested.

_“What if He led you to me,”_ Lucy says the words as Garcia thinks them. He looks at her, in shock. “Garcia, what if… He led _me to you,_ as well? What if, we need each other?”

She looks at him with wide, vulnerable eyes.

“Lucy….” He says again, as he leans forward and kisses her cheek.  He says her name again, as he kisses her other cheek and each closed eye. He rests his forehead against hers. “I am so sorry. For everything I put you through when I had the Mothership.”

Her eyes spring open and she stares at him. She wasn’t expecting that. For a moment, he is afraid she is going remember everything and slap him, curse him, and throw him out.

Instead, she grabs his face with both hands. She looks as if she is going to cry, but, she just pulls him forward and presses her lips against his. Her movement is soft and slow- almost timid, truthfully. Garcia is suddenly very aware of the fact that she has no reason to trust him, at least not one that she has seen firsthand.

He can feel his own tears- though they are few- escape down his cheek as he kisses her back. Using his tongue to deepen the kiss, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her onto his lap.

Momentarily, she pulls back and searches him.

“I forgive you.” She says.

“You’re too good for me.” He rests his forehead under her chin, his nose teases the hollow of her throat. He can feel her heart beating wildly. They sit like that for a while, drinking in the companionable silence. When she pulls back and smiles at him, he mirrors her movements from earlier, taking her face in his hands. He gives in to the pull they have always had. This moment is just as important as any other moment that he and Lucy will have. And she deserves the best. Her smile is infectious, and he can't help but want to put his lips against it. So, he does. And he does it again. And again... 

_...And again._

After a bit, he lowers his lips and kisses her neck, he hears her whimper, obviously affected by the touch. He is busy planting kisses along her chest when she moves against his lap. It feels good, familiar. But, he needs to stop. He pulls himself back, keeping her face in his hands. He gives her a pleading look- silently begging her for mercy. 

“Lucy, I can’t,” he whispers. Not wanting her to feel hurt or rejected, he adds, “I want to. But, we can’t not now… Not yet.”

“What does  _that_ mean?” She asks, peeling his hands off her face.

“The first time together… It should be the first time for both of us. I don’t want to take that from you, or from me… The other me. The one you are about to break out of prison.”

She nods, tearing up. She sets her arms on his shoulders and absentmindedly plays with the tuft of hair at the nape of his neck. It’s something that she does often, and he smiles at the familiar touch.

“Will you be back though?” She asks, “When you jump back to October, will you be coming back to the bunker- to me? How does it work?”

“I honestly don’t know. So much is going to change, it’s a crap-shoot.” He softens his voice, “But, I know that any and every version of me will love you. Just give me time. Let me realize how I feel… Let me come to the point where I accept that it’s okay to be happy?”

She nods and wipes her tears away. “I am going to miss you.”

“More than likely, you are going to see me soon enough,” He says smiling, hoping its true.

They are interrupted by a cough at the door. Jiya is standing there.

“Hey,” She says waving.

Lucy looks at each of them, and slowly removes herself from Garcia’s lap. He rubs his neck, as he looks to Jiya- who is smirking.

“So, I believe they have a mission to finish? And we have to go.” Jiya says. Garcia nods.

“Give me ten minutes?”

“Yeah… ten.” Jiya walks out, slowly closing the door.

As soon as the door clicks, Lucy jumps up, crashing into Garcia with her mouth. She kisses him breathless for just a couple of minutes. Then, as if nothing happened, she gets up and starts to get changed for the day. She isn’t being shy, and he really wishes she would… Because damn, it’s Lucy. Garcia gets up and changes his clothes, too. He turns to her as he buttons up his shirt, she is staring at him. She grabs his tie off the bed, and as soon as he’s ready, she puts it on him and ties it.

They are having one of their silent conversations- and he relishes it.

Giving her one last kiss (it's soft and chaste, and it's finished before it even starts), he wishes her success on her mission. As Lucy turns around, they both notice Wyatt at the door. His face is slack and in shock. Garcia puts his hand on Lucy’s lower back and leads her out of the room. There is no way he is leaving her alone to have it out with Wyatt.

Not right now. 

_Not ever_ , he hopes.  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
